Bearings are generally known and are used, for example, in applications for supporting machines.
Heavy machines, such as large diesel marine engines or generators in wind turbines are supported, for example, on individual conical mounts at each bearing position. While on the one hand, conical mounts have the advantage that they can accommodate heavy loads, on the other hand they have the disadvantage that they require a large amount of installation space because the ratio of the length of such a bearing to its greatest width is roughly one. In some applications, such wide bearings cannot be installed due to tight installation space requirements.